Eldalie Naa
by Deana Bell
Summary: 4 Elves on an adventure to save another Elf and...um....I'm bad at summaries. It doesn't include any characters from the book but yeah...It tends to get mushy.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Since this didn't all fit in the summary, I'll write a "jazzy" new summary and give you the info here.  
The story occurs in the early third age…I believe. I used to have the exact years in which the things we include in our story occur (surprisingly, the plot we started went along with Tolkien's world), but I cannot find it again, and my head hurts. What is happening in this time (whatever it may be) is that the Southrons are attacking Gondor over a land dispute. This plays a part in our story.  
Anyway, this is basically an RP between my best friend and I. Her character is Vanathuleiel and mine Luintalathwen. If there are typos or grammatical errors, please ignore them because most of the entries were done in rather a hurry. We also may not stay in the limits of Middle Earth as well as we should, but we've only been LOTR fans for a few months and we do not know as much as some. Entries marked "V" are by my friend and "L" by me.  
I don't know whether people will actually be interested in this, but if you are please leave a review saying so and I will continue to add to it. If there doesn't seem to be any interest, I'll just stop. Um…thanks. 


	2. Entry 1

Silver droplets fell down from a blue-gray sky, musically   
tapping against the beautifully carved wooden roof above   
Luintalathwen. She loved the rain. In fact, her family and a few   
close friends had adopted the habit of calling her Rain every once in   
a while. She loved to dance in it, sing it, walk in it, whatever. In   
fact, she would be standing in it right now, had her father not   
forced her to wear one of her best dresses. She was awaiting the   
arrival of a friend whom she had not seen in what felt like an age.   
She was coming to visit Luintalathwen in Imladris from Lothlorien.   
Lothlorien was prime land of the elves in Middle Earth, and any   
native of it, even if he be of the lowest class, was highly revered   
by the other elves in Middle Earth.   
It had been nearly 5 years (a very short time in Elvish reckoning)   
since Luintalathwen and seen her friend, and every minute she awaited   
her arrival felt drawn out, as the river seems to go on for ever to   
the tired oarsmen. She tapped a white-booted foot impatiently,   
occupying herself by admiring how her sparkly blue dress resembled   
the rippling waves of a lake as she moved. She lifted her head,   
ignoring a stray piece of dark hair that fell into her line of   
vision, and stared back down the road from which her friend was   
supposed to come. She certainly hoped the rain didn't hinder her   
journey.  
~L~ 


	3. Entry 2

The rain pelted on Vanathuleiel's hooded head as she gracefully   
rode her white stallion to Imladris(Rivendell). It wasn't as if she   
hated rain in fact her feelings toward it were quite the opposite.   
Of course rain was not traveling whether and it grieved her that she   
had to ride in it. She took in the scent of the crisp spring air and   
the new blooming flowers that were sprinkled with crystal like   
drops. It smelt all to grand to her and she could feel the   
refreshment in their scent. Later that week perhaps she and   
Luintalathwen would take a most desired walk among Rivendell's many   
beauties.   
She had not seen her friend in such a long while it seemed that   
she had lived an age of man since, but today she would ride into   
Rivendell and see her once again. Of course that was the purpose for   
her journey from her homeland Lothlorien, a very haven for the elven   
kin. It was a well looked forward to journey indeed, and she would   
be glad to get out of the rain and sit among friends. And so she   
rode onward not caring anymore of her surroundings but focusing on   
what her visit might hold.   
And then at last she reached the gates of the Elven city and   
rode silently in the land to the home of Luintalathwen.  
~V~ 


	4. Entries 3 thru 4

Suddenly the form of a lone rider upon a white horse came into view   
underneath the city gate.  
"Vanathuleiel!" Luintalathwen shouted. She started from her spot and began to run to her friend, but remembered her attire (mostly because she nearly fell when she stepped on the hem of her gown), and backed hastily underneath the dryness of her shelter, waving furiously.  
~L~  
Vanathuleiel could see the silhoute of her friend in the   
distance and hastened her speed, until at last she reached her and   
quickly hopped down and ran under the shelter. Even then she could   
hear the pellets of rain storming on the roof. She was soaked   
through and was brought inside to change into something more formal   
and DRY. Until at last she had a moment of peace with her dearest   
friend and gave her a quick hug as they went and sat in the families   
beautiful sitting room.   
"I am very happy to see you well," she said at last." I had hoped   
that you would call on me for many months now and I missed you   
dearly."  
"And I you," stated Luintalathwen brushing back a strand of loose   
hair from her face.  
"I don't think I have been happier in these years, Lothlorien grows   
lonely and I wished to see other lands. It is a nice change indeed."  
As they sat there chatting of the past Luintalathewens father   
came in calling them to dinner. They left promptly with the echoes of   
Luintalathwen fresh in Vanathuleiels mind as her friend continued to   
talk of her dealings.  
~V~ 


	5. Entries 5 thru 6

"I'm so glad you could visit at last!" Luintalathwen rejoiced as they headed toward the dining room. "They say the forests and rivers are eternal, hardly ever changing, but it seems to me they have changed   
much since you were last here."  
The pair sat down in their chairs, stomachs growling at the array of food set on the table.  
"Perhaps tomorrow, or when the weather clears, we could go for a   
walk." Luintalathwen continued.  
"Speaking of tomorrow," Luintalathwen's father, Maheyen, cut in, "I   
just received word that two of my young friends from Mirkword are   
arriving tomorrow. My, I haven't seen them in 100 years..." He shook   
his head, as if some memory had come over him and he needed to   
remember the present. "They will be guests under our roof also. I   
hope this does not threaten the enjoyment of your stay, Vanathuleiel."  
"Oh, I am sure it will be fine." Vanathuleiel smiled sweetly, then   
dug in to the food on her plate.  
~L~  
  
After dinner was over they went and sat once more in the sitting   
room and now a fire shone brightly in the fireplace as they sat in   
its warmth. The night was growing around them as they sat for many   
hours enjoying one another's company. Both, it seemed, had been very   
anxious for the long awaited meeting. And now that it was here their   
hearts were glad.  
"Have you met before these visitors that your father speaks of, or   
have you only heard of them." Vanathuleiel asked as she warmed her   
hands by the fire.  
"No I have never met them, and if I have heard of them It must have   
been a very little indeed for I scarce know their names." stated   
Luintalathwen, and her eyes glistened.  
"Well, I hope very much that they are of the friendly sort for this   
is a joyous occasion for me and I shan't have it spoiled." replied   
Vanathuleiel.   
At that moment she got up and walked closer to the fire and   
Luintalathwen followed. They both stood silent until at last they   
retired and went each to their bed chambers and slept.  
~V~ 


	6. Entries 7 thru 9

Having retired rather early the night before, both girls were up just a few hours after dawn. It was a beautiful spring morning; the air   
was warm, but comfortable; a gentle breeze was blowing from the   
north. Luintalathwen offered to take Vanathuleiel on a tour of all   
her favorite places, and her friend gladly accepted.  
They walked through the wild gardens, offering the names of the   
flowers they knew and making up ones for those they didn't. They   
spoke of all that had happened since they had last been together and   
laughed as the remembered old jokes. The neared Luintalathwens   
favorite waterfall and sat at its edge, dangling their feet in its   
cool waters.  
"If you stay until warmer weather comes, I should take you swimming." commented Luintalathwen.  
They got up and continued on their way, heading down the beautiful   
winding paths of Rivendell.   
"We have been out for a few hours now," remembered Luintalathwen, as her stomach reminded her that it hadn't eaten for some time. "It is   
probably nearing lunch time. We should head back."  
"I agree." said Vanathuleiel. Then she winked and said "I'm hungry,   
too."  
They quickly spun on their heels and SMACK! ran right into to tall,   
male elves behind them.  
~L~  
  
"Oh my stars, excuse me!" Luintalathwen said in her normal shy   
manner, raising her head to meet the eyes of the one she had rammed   
into.  
Her immediate reaction was that she had somehow fallen into the   
stream to her left. The elf's eyes were an icy blue that made her   
whole body shiver, and he seemed to be looking into her heart rather   
then simply making eye contact.  
Luintalathwen struggled to breathe normally.  
~L~  
  
Vanathuleiel looked up to give an apology to the tall elf that   
she ran into but as she did the words did not come. There looking   
down on her were two bright blue eyes and to go with them a very   
handsome elf with golden hair and green clothes. Though   
Luintalthwen's father had said they came from Mirkwood even if she   
had not known she could tell. He was dressed to match the part of   
all elves who live there.  
"Sorry we snuck up on you like that we did not mean to startle you.   
We were sent to fetch you for a meal." His eyes were still locked   
with hers and he was speaking as if he knew she could not.  
"You must be the guests that Maheyen was expecting!" Vanathuleiel   
finely said after many momments of silence.  
"We are. We have come from Mirkwood, as you say to visit our   
friend. May we escort you to him."  
With that they each gave their arms and Vanathuleiel and   
Luintalathwen took them and they began to walk gracefully back down   
to the house. But just the touch of them seem to send sparks up   
Vanathuleiels arm and no doubt Luintalathwens as well by the looks of   
her. And silently they walked on.  
~V~ 


	7. Entries 10 thru 11

Elves are known for their light feet. But while they are famous for   
walking on snow, none have ever been known to walk on air. However   
that is what Luintalathwen felt herself doing as she walked toward   
her home, arm in arm with the elf she had bumped into. Never in her   
most romantic daydreams would she have thought that something so   
simple as that could shake her senses up so much. On the way the four   
exchanged names; Vanathuleiel's partner was Novfalathion and   
Luintalathwin's Waensirion. She could swore he looked right into her   
soul when he said they could call him Waen.  
They arrived (all too quickly if you asked her) and were soon sitting   
down to lunch. Hungry from the morning's excursions, everyone dug in   
as though they hadn't eaten for days.   
Luintalathwen watched every move Waen made. For reason, even the way   
he lifted his fork fascinated her. Then he looked back at her, and   
she thought she would die.  
Then she realized that everyone else was looking at her, too, and   
REALLY thought she would die.  
"Luintalthwen, why are you not eating?" Maheyen asked.  
Then she realized that her plate still contained all the food she had   
first placed on there, though she had been sitting their for nearly   
10 minutes. She'd forgotten all about it.  
"Um..." she muttered, blushing, then hastily began to eat.  
~L~  
Vanathuleiel found that everyone seemed alot more quiet as they   
ate until at last Maheyen spoke:  
"Perhaps after dinner you four may get better aquinted for I find I   
have buisness to attend to and must leave you be till it is   
finished. It will not take longer than an hour."  
And so it was after dinner they went to the sitting room and   
again a fire was lit for them as they sat talking. The two elves   
seemed almost to grand in Vanathuleiel's eyes and the thought of   
Novfalathion made her heart flutter. This was silly, they had only   
been here for a few hours and all ready they had a hold over her and   
Luintalathwen.   
"We know already that you, Luintalathwen, come from Rivendell but   
what of you Vanathuleiel." stated Waensirion.  
"I come from the wood of Lorien, to visit Luintalathwen."  
Just then before anyone else had a chance to speak a messenger   
came in. Vanathuleiel knew at once that he had come out of Lorien   
for he was clad in the grey silver that they often wore.   
"My lady," he said looking towards Vanathuleiel. "You are called back   
at once by your father. It seems that your brother was injured away   
in Gondor and your family requires your asistance. It is not sure how   
long he may live."  
Vanathuleiel started from her seat at once looking scared and   
frightened.   
"You can not leave till morning it would seem, please sit down   
Vanathuleiel." said Luintalathwen "I will go with you tomorrow at   
dawn."  
~V~ 


	8. Entries 12 thru 15

Luintalathwen and Vanathuleiel awoke while the stars were still   
twinkling in the sky, eager to be on their way as soon as possible.   
The journey would take a few weeks at least, and the less time was   
wasted the better.  
By the time the sun was peeking over the horizon the girls' horses   
were saddled and ready with supplies and blankets to last through the   
journey through the Misty Mountains and down to Lothlorien.  
"Are you sure you do not wish to invite Novfalathion and Waen?" asked   
Luintalathwen, "the journey could be dangerous."  
"I believe we shall be able to handle it." responded Vanathuleiel,   
buttoning her cloak at the neck. "After all, we traveled the same way   
when we came to Rivendell, and we faced no danger other then the   
slopes and chill of the Caradharas."  
Luintalathwen sighed a little, then relented. "Alright." She through   
her silver-blue cloak over her shoulders and secured it.   
Suddenly they heard a deep voice behind them. "Would you mind if we   
accompanied you?"  
They turned around to discover Novfalathion and Wael leading deep   
black horses towards them. They were equipped in the same fashion as   
theirs.   
Luintalathwen glanced at Vanathuleiel and smiles were in both their   
eyes. They had said their goodbyes to the members of Luintalathwen's   
household earlier that morning, but the he-elves had said nothing   
about joining them. This was a welcome surprise indeed. For though   
they hadn't admitted it, both girls wished to invite them along, but   
were to shy.  
"Your company would be greatly appreciated." answered Vanathuleiel.  
~L~  
  
And so they were off, all had their cloaks on and rode silently   
out of Rivendell. And for any who looked upon them you could see   
where they lived for Waen and Novfalathion wore green cloaks perfect   
for blending with the wooded parts of the world, Luintalathwen wore   
her beautiful silver blue that sparkled next to the many waters of   
the world, and Vanathuleiel wore her silverish grey-green cloak that   
helped her blend with the trees of Lorien.   
And so it was, the four of them were to ride over the misty   
mountains and on to Lothlorien from there. But there were so many   
risks going through the snow peaks of the misty mountains and even   
though elves are light footed they could just as easily take a slip   
and fall. But for the momment the grass was the prettiest shade of   
green and the fields and wood were ever quiet except for the trees   
that rustled slightly in the wind and even then you could still hear   
the hopping of a grasshopper from leaf to leaf.  
~V~  
  
They travelled without stopping until the sun began to sink into the   
west, when they came upon a small open area amidst a group of tall,   
guard-like oak trees. There they ate and talked around the dancing   
orange flames of a fire until they fell asleep beneath the stars, the   
girls on one side of the fire and the boys on the other.  
~~~~  
Luintalathwen was the first to awake, and she lay there thinking,   
unconsciously watching Wael's sleeping form. She observed the rise   
and fall of his strong chest, the tempting curve of his lips, and the   
soft stillness of his eyelids, all while contemplating the possible   
adventures their journey over the misty mountains might bring.  
Suddenly the eyelids opened and Luintalathwen was jolted alert once   
again by the warm chill of his eyes. She realized what she had been   
doing and blushed a soft pink, and said weakly "Good morning."  
"Good morning." He replied, smirking as if he knew something   
pleasingly humorous. Luintalathwen's blush deepend, and she rolled   
over as he stood and stretched. Next to her, Vanathuleiel was   
beginning to stir.  
~L~  
  
The air was cold that morning when Vanathuleiel woke. She was   
hoping that they wouldn't find bad whether ahead while paying close   
attention to the soft flow of the clouds. She knew it was coming try   
hard as she might she couldn't stop it.   
~~~  
Later on that day as they walked she felt the slight touch of   
rain on her and then it pouring on her. Someone grabbed her arm and   
pulled her underneath the shelter of a nearby tree. It was   
Novfalathion who had went and gotten her as the others were already   
under the tree. She couldn't help but feel some what embarassed for   
she sat there staring at the sky childishly.   
"That rain will dampen our journey, we won't be able to climb the   
mountains perhaps for a couple days unless this rain clears soon.   
The snow will become slippery and ice over." said Novfalathion   
observing the rains falling pelets.  
He hadn't really talked to her much in the past few days but his   
eyes were ever watchful and if she turned she might catch a glimpse   
of him avoiding her stare. His stare was enchanting and some how it   
filled Vanathuleiel with excitment and she dreaded the journey even   
less knowing that he was there.   
"We must set up camp at least for a few hours! Perhaps Novfalathion   
and I can go scout out the area just in case." said Waen.  
"No it wouldn't be wise to leave them both by themselves." said   
Novfalathion  
"Beg your pardon but were perfectly capable of looking after   
ourselves, after all I made this journey before and all by myself at   
that." argued Vanathuleiel standing suddenly.  
Novfalathion looked directly at her, but she stood her ground.  
"I saw foot prints nearby, we have the weapons." he said and her   
face dropped and she felt the heat as her face flushed a dark shade   
of red."No I think that we should split up I will go with   
Vanathuleiel and we can go scout the area, after all I think she   
knows her way around pretty well."  
And so they headed off towards the wooded area leaving Luintalathwen   
alone with Waen to set up camp and build a fire.  
~V~ 


	9. Entries 16 thru 17

Luintalathwen and Waen quickly set to work finding kindling and logs   
enough to last the night. They were within a few feet of each other   
the whole time, and every time Luintalathwen wandered too far, Waen   
would discreetly move closer, as if he feared for her safety.   
Luintalathwen smiled to herself and shook her head. Though she had   
never been particularly good at any sports, she could defend herself   
with sword or bow well enough if necessary. Though she was not now   
equipped with bow or quiver, her finely crafted sword, Teltarmaion,   
hung securely at her side.  
~*~  
Soon enough wood was obtained and the pair headed back to their tree-  
shelter (which they had never ventured far from in the first place)   
and began to assemble the twigs in a fashion that would easily   
ignite. As they worked their hands brushed frequently, and   
Luintalathwen felt her heart speed up at each meeting.  
"Vanathuleiel is quite stubborn, isn't she?" asked Waen at an attempt   
at conversation.  
"Well, yes," said Luintalathwen, not looking up from her work. "She   
has much bravery, and she wishes to show it. But, having lived in a   
peaceful realm her entire life, the chance has never arisen. She did   
actually make the same journey we are to take alone when she came to   
visit us."  
"Indeed?" Waen responded, clearly surprised. "I do not think I would   
venture to make this journey alone."  
"I would not either, if it could be avoided." admitted Luintalathwen,   
looking up, the familiar strand of hair cutting down her   
face. "However, if need called for it I believe I would tackle it in   
solitude."  
Waen gingerly reached up and brushed the strand of hair from her   
face. "Need would have to come calling while I was on the moon for   
you to travel in solitude."  
At this Luintalathwen blushed slightly,and to her surprise she noted   
a shade of pink adorning Waen's fair face as well as he turned his   
blue gaze away.  
The wood was wet, but Waen had learned ways to kindle in the rain in   
Mirkwood, and they soon had a warm, cozy fire going.  
~L~  
  
The rain still feel a little quieter now and Vanathuleiel and   
Novfalathion searched the nearby forest for any that would bring the   
harm.  
"Listen I didn't mean to offend you back there, I just thought..."  
"I know what you thought and your not the first, but I just didn't   
want you to think Luintalathwen and I can't handle ourselves. I had   
to speak up." Vanathuleiel stated.  
"I know!" For a moment the stood silent staring at each other then   
Novfalathion spoke up:  
"There's something in the brush over there, hurry get behind   
something and stay quiet!"  
They watched for several intense seconds and then at last it   
showed itself. It was a human possibly from Gondor or somewhere   
else. Though it looked foreign. And then from behind him came ten   
more and they started creeping near.   
"Let's go!" shouted Novfalathion. And they turned and ran from there   
hidding but still remaining quiet so they would not get cuaght. It   
was at that momment that Vanathuleiel felt something catch her foot   
and she fell to the ground. In a second Novfalathion was beside her   
and gracefully he picked her up and carried her at a run back to   
there shelter under the tree.  
~V~ 


End file.
